dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf vs Dark Pit
Wolf vs Dark Pit is Peep4Life's second DBX! Wolf vs Dark Pit.png|Peep4Life v1 Wolf vs Dark Pit-0.png|Peep4Life v2 Wolf vs Dark Pit remaster.png|Peep4Life v3 Description Season 1 Episode 2! Star Fox vs Kid Icarus! Battle of two protagonist rivals. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Wolf was in a heated battle with Fox, he was inches away from finally taking him down when suddenly, Dark Pit and the Lightning Chariot flew by, sending the Wolfen crashing into the planet below. Dark Pit reemerged from the crashed chariot and Wolf escaped the crashed Wolfen. Wolf ran at Dark Pit and confronted him. Dark Pit knew there was no way out of this one and grabbed his bow. Here we go! Wolf fired at Dark Pit, who rolled to a side and slashed at Wolf. Wolf blocked the move and began fighting hand to hand. Wolf clawed Dark Pit in the body but Dark Pit countered by delivering an Electro Shock. Wolf back flipped and recovered, firing again at Dark Pit. He used his orbitars and sent it back at Wolf. Wolf used his reflector and the blast knocked Pittoo over.Dark Pit rebuilt his bow and span it to keep Wolf at bay. Wolf used Fire Wolf to rush down Dark Pit. This was countered with the EZ cannon, the shot blasted Wolf back some distance and Dark Pit fired from the Silver Bow, knocking him even further. Wolf blocked another arrow with a reflector, catching Dark Pit in the body. Wolf then lunged on him, clawing his shoulder and ripping at a wing. Dark Pit struggled to free himself and for a while, he wasn't able to. Dark Pit had to rely on his blades, he slashed at Wolf's neck but he missed. Wolf pushed him back and Dark Pit closed him down with an Electro Shock arm. Wolf was sent skywards and Dark Pit fired up at him with the silver bow. When Wolf landed, he used the Wolf Flash to cut past Dark Pit, knocking his weapon from his hand. Dark Pit grabbed Wolf and kicked him in the gut but Wolf used his reflector to create separation. Wolf then scratched Dark Pit across the face and kicked him in the legs, before blasting him with his blaster. Dark Pit rolled across the floor and struggled to his feet. He threw an X-bomb at Wolf, burning him on the spot. Wolf was still alive, but clearly shaken. Dark Pit then drew his staff and fired at Wolf. The shot missed by an inch and Wolf responded with another Wolf Flash. Just as he reached Dark Pit though, Pittoo booted him in the chest and once again aimed his staff, this time catching him right in the chest. Wolf howled in pain and fell to his knees. He desperately drew his blaster, but Dark Pit caught him with another shot, disarming the bounty hunter. Wolf snarled in defiance one last time, and Pittoo put him out of his misery with a shot from the staff right down the throat of the once fierce pilot. Dark Pit then activated the Power of Flight and got out of dodge as an Arwing circled around overhead. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights